


Sexy Cave Johnson X Wheatley

by ApollosAtlas



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Portal - Freeform, Portal 2 - Freeform, Wheatley - Freeform, dont take this seriously, im sorry, ironic, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosAtlas/pseuds/ApollosAtlas
Summary: Cave Johnson and Wheatley.This is ironic do not take this seriously please ok have a nice day
Relationships: Wheatley/cave Johnson





	Sexy Cave Johnson X Wheatley

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry

The metal sphere looked down deep at the tall sexy man, his name was Cave Johnson, the founder and CEO of Aperture Laboratories. Wheatley, the metal sphere, found himself lost in his greyish blue eye balls, he was staring quite intently with his singular blue optic. Eyes. Cave Johnson noticed where Wheatleys gaze was fixed and immediately put an end to that.  
“If you don’t get back to work I’m gonna take your optic out and set it on fire.” Cave mumbled, trying not to pay any attention to Wheatley.  
“Bloody hell, Jesus ok!” Wheatley exclaimed.  
Wheatley tried to leave, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Caves big hunky sexy body, tall and buff. Cave was a power house. He was wearing a fancy business suit, but even that couldn’t hide his sexy body. Wheatley was floored by caves body. It was quite impressive actually. but cave on the other hand was even more impressed with Wheatley’s “body,” it was a perfect sphere, beautiful in its symmetry. And best of all, Wheatley was scientific, he was science! Wheatley was electronics and algorithms and protocols, and Cave found that incredibly hot. Cave Jhonson was found sexy by everyone, mostly because he had a massive schlong. But Wheatley didn’t care about that, for Wheatley, it was his eyes. Eyes.


End file.
